


PurgPod

by Cattara123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught Backstory, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Podcast, Police Officer Nicole Haught, Purgatory, Shorty's Saloon (Wynonna Earp), Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna and Nicole tea, little fluff in the future, shorty bar, smut MAYBE, some fluff soon, wayhaught slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattara123/pseuds/Cattara123
Summary: Nicole Haught is new to purgatory and working at PPD, finding it hard to move from her grandfather she asks Nedley to start a podcast in way to let him know how her job is going no excepting others to join in and listen.Waverly Earp a journalist and bar tender on the side is struggling with her new job wanting to make a name for her self until she discovers a new podcast from the station and falls in love with the mysterious girls voice now having a new found hope and idea for a piece if only she can fine out who the mysterious women iswhat well happen when she ends up finding the girl...what will happen if she falls in love but rejects her feelings
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. it was a Monday morning

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I know my past fanfics have been bad since I was getting in to the swing of it and my friend said she liked this I guess im just a little worried haha
> 
> this idea came to me in my English class and I haven't seen anyone else write something like this so I hope in a way it is an original :)
> 
> thanks to @waverly_angel_earp on instagram can't do it with out you queen  
> and if you want to cheek out my instagram its  
> @haught.daddy

Nicole haught was new to purgatory, well she was a police officer for the purgatory police department. It was a dream of the girls to get this job and back in purgatory since she visited as a child years ago and she has always felt a calling to this tiny town for its unique towns people and the mystery that comes along with it. There was a few pros and cons about moving her the only real pro for nicole was that she got the dream job she wanted the cons was her grandfather was houses away and she doesn't know anyone other than nedley and lonnie in the town and her house is ok but it just doesn't feel like home anymore to her. She missed the familiar smell of lavender her grandfather would have in the house since it was her grandma's favourite smell before she passed away. Nicole missed the family photos and her childhood room that only changed a little over time with her style, the one thing she did get to take from home was her was her best friend calamity jane her big ginger haired cat, she's had her for a few years ever since she was going through a rough time in high school due to someone outed her as being a “lesbain” so her grandfather got her calamity and ever since she's helped her when things got top stressful for her.

Nicole has been in purgatory for a few months and did manage to come across a few different towns foks with their problems on small matters, but one girl in particular Wynonna earp, she was a pain up nicoles ass when they first met since she had caught the girl beating up some guy and she claimed that”he had started it”. Since then she's see the girl more then she's seen nedley and for some reason she works at the station for some undercover job which she hates, not that she doesn't hate the girl she hates that the fact is ever time there is a crime scene and she knows it hers yet nedley goes and gives it to wynonna anyways, nciole didn't work hard for years just to have her job be taken away by someone who probably doesn't know what she's doing. 

So that's when Nicole thought of a good idea, back in high school she used to be on the school radio team and they normally had a small podcast section so she took her plan to neldy. It was a simple plan which was to basically have a way for the public to get an inside to some of the news or neighborhood fights, at first nedley wasn't big on the plan but with a little convincing she was able to get it up and running. In words nicole likes to call it a rant podcast but she trys to not rant to much since he knows not a lot of people listen to it yet but there are a few older people who do find it interesting since sometimes she will talk about the fights people have and how they got solved or how a murder happend still wanting to keep it light and friendly. 

It was a monday morning and Nicole was running a little late since calamity had knocked her alarm clock over and it must've stopped or restarted her hard work, “shit!” she huffed and pulled her khakis on hatting how tight they where it was hard to get up on legs almost tripping over her own feet. Once she buttend it up she pulled her belt through rushing down the stairs to get her boots and hat since she can't leave without them, she reached for her keys which always sat on a hook and locked the door behind her rushing out in the snow to her car since it's colder than normal but then again that's purgatory one day it could have no snow on the ground and the next it's up to your knees but luckily it wasn't too bad today, as she got into her car she turned the heater up high wanting to get it warm as soon as possible to melt the once that's gotten stuck on her front window. “I'm gonna be so late” she whined running her hands over her face trying to stay positive about it, once the ice melted off she drove out onto the road carefully since she does not want to have a crash on a day like this heading to work she would never live it down. 

As she rolled up to her second home she parked her car out front and walked in making her way to her desk ”morning Lonnie” she hummed trying to sound cheerful and keep a smile on her face so he wont come at her for being grumpy all the time,”hey Haught morning uh did you see what came in last night?” he asked getting up from his desk and passing a file to her, Nicole thanked him and opened it up having a quick skim through the papers'' homicide?” she looked up at him,” no I uh didn’t..see this last night is nedley there I'll go” she rambled no listing to him and made a dash for the door, Nicole hardly gets to go out to things like these and discover more about a crime scene, she knows she can handle it Nedley said she was the best there but he just wouldn’t let her come out to these things.

She hopped into her car and drove off to the site where it was located.

“Hey Nedley Lonnie told me that this oh...” she slowed down her movement and voice when she saw him there with wynonna. Nicole felt her blood boil, out of all the people he asked wynonna a girl who didn’t have any knowledge of it got to be at the scene of the crime,”wynonna” she raised her eyebrows and watched as she smiled back at her taking photos of the body.

“Nicole oh yea I uh i'm handing this one off the Wynonna” Nedley looked at her and she sighed knowing she can’t fight with him about this, she watched as he walked closer to wynonna and whispered in her ear before she walked off, “really this is homicide this should be ours” Nicole hissed walking over a little mad at her,”yeah well i'm giving it to wynonna” Nedley looked up to her clearly not in the mood to be given the talk about why they would give it to Wynonna and not her instead. 

Nicole glared at Nedley with fire in her eyes but took a deep breath knowing its not worth getting upset about it. 

“Scrub the scene up” 

Nicole looked at Nedley with wide eyes as he started to walk away from the scene, “so you want me to cover it up really?” Nicole sighed. This is not how she expected her day to go. She thought she’d finally have some action and something interesting she could talk about on the podcast because she can't keep going on about life in the office and paperwork because even that bores her at times.

“You got an hour to get it all sorted out haught” Nedley’s voice echoed throughout the building before she couldn’t hear his footsteps echo in the distance anymore.

Nicole rubbed her forhead wiping away the small amount of sweat that was forming on her brow,”fuck” she groaned and walked off to her car quickly grabbing some crime scene tape and put it at the front door so people wouldn’t go inside since she had to head back to the station and grab a few things to clean up the blood and get a body bag for the body since theyd have to take it in, she’d properly get jeremy to do that for her and take the report from him later in the evening.

Nicole shuffled her way through the thick snow which was only about to her shoes but she still struggled in the snow. She sighed when opening the door and the warm air of her patrol car hit her face, she got in and drove off back to the station not wanting to waste time and just get it done and over with. As she stepped into the station she groaned, kicking the snow off her boots and brushing her self down watching as all the snow fell onto the ground in front of her before walking off down the hall, as she made her way past the BBD area she stopped for a moment trying to listen in to see if she could hear anything they were talking about.”nicole”. Nicole practically jumped and turned around seeing Nedley there with a raised eyebrow.

The man knew Nicole just wanted to be involved and she was onto what they were doing, he was well aware that she knew what was going on in purgatory but yet he didn't want Nicole in on it yet in fear of the women getting hurt.

“Uh...i...was just getting supplies” Nicole voice cracked a little and she quickly dashed down the hall into one of the rooms they keep most cleaning this, it was basically just a closet. Nicole took a look around grabbing out a bucket, some sponges, towels and any other cleaning supplies she would need to clean up semi dry blood and anything else that made its way onto the floor. As she was heading out of the room she felt someone else bump into her causing her to drop her stuff,”shit i'm sorry...oh it's just you” Nicole said apoligitly till she saw it was wynonna,”jeez thanks red your so kind” wynonna grinned and said it in a sarcastic tone which nicole always hated knowing the girl was always just teasing her. “Came to see if you wanted help cleaning up the mess” wynonna continued and nicole rolled her eyes bending down to pick everything back up again” FINE but i swear to god if you do a shit job at your job or piss me off i won't be happy wynonna” nicole glared at her before pushing past and listing to her mumble something choosing to ignore it. Nicole pushed her way back out into the snow and shoved everything in the back of her car and got herself in slamming the door a little not meaning to,”calm down nicole i won't get in your way..or at least try” Wynonna chuckled lightly looking over to nicole before back on the road.  
They both drove in uncomfortable silence neither wanting to say a word for two different reasons. For nicole it was that wynonna always got on her nerves and in a way she was jealous if the girl and the way nedley would go past her to wynonna letting her take cases that should be hers, where as for Wynonna this was the first time she had really ever talked with someone around her age where she felt like she could connect in a way, to wynonna it was the way nicole was always willing to do things wanting to be involved and the way she wasn't afraid to say what she wanted even if it would lead her into shit almost like her self in a way but she doesn't know how to do friends since the only one shes ever really had was Mercedes and she left to be a stripper and honestly had made quit a name for herself out in the world.

Once they had made it back to the sight Nicole stared at the building for a moment, her job is hard and she's still not used to cleaning up dead bodys since she doesn't know how to feel about it but it has to be done. “Get the stuff i'll meet you inside” nicole mumbled looking to wynonna who just shook her head and smiled glad to see she was going to take it seriously, walking back in nicole felt in charge for once and it felt pretty damn good,”jeez how much did you pack to clean up blood” that thought stopped hearing wynonna's voice, for once nicole chuckled a little”well it's not an easy job Wynonna i'll just go get some water” nicole hummed taking the bucket and leaving her alone that was a good idea right? 

Turns out it wasn't, when she got back

There, Wynonna was with more blood on her then the floor properly and trying to clean it up with paper towels,”god i leave you for five minuets” Nicole slowly glared at her getting onto her knees snatching the paper towels out of Wynonna’s hands.

Wynonna frowned and sighed looking down to the ground”I thought I would make a start”. Nciole stared at her losing her glare, wynonna has never been this open and it kind of scared her a little bit,” hey it's fine just here..” Nicole looked around and reached out to grab the sponges passing one to her as wynonna smiled softly taking it,”take a little water and wipe it up” nicole spoke as she dipped the sponge into the bucket and squeezed out the extra water watching flow out before moving it down and wiping up some of the half dry blood” and when your done repeat we will have to refill the water a few times but it gets done faster this way” nicole didn't realise she was rambling and bit her lip. This was weird to the redhead talking to Wynonna after weeks of teasing and fighting. Maybe she was wrong and they did have more in common.

“So why of all places move here”

Nicole was a little caught off guard by the girls question,”oh uh..well i used to visit every so often when i was young and each time i came i felt a bond with the town but it was a little sad to leave my grandfather” she admitted and continued cleaning

“Oh that must suck are you close with anyone else in your family?” Wynonna smiled lightly hoping to learn about her.

“No” Nicole said simply

“I don't really talk with my parents. It used to be me and my grandparents but my grandma passed a few years back. It's been hard without her but I know she'd be proud” she smiled and got up to re clean the water watching Wynonna stumble to her feet to follow. “Sucks to hear that my daddy's dead and mama is stuck in jail” the brunette admitted looking down not looking for pity from Nicole,”well look at you earp your doing well on your own to” nicole smiled softly rubbing her shoulder and cleaned out the water, “ oh..i'm not like alone alone i got my sister in town to” wynonna grinned watching as nicole's face changed to surprised”thought that you would of known i'd have a sister”

Nicole chuckled lightly” well we didn't talk before and i haven't seen another earp around that i know of so no”

“Yea well waverly is pretty cool should met her sometime” 

The both of them finished their job pretty quickly learning a few things about each other, like how Nicole hates pickles and that Wynonna used to steal beer bottles as a kid but Nicole kind of suspected that from the start when she first saw her. Once they got everything all day they carefully carried the body out since nicole would need to send it to the lab for jeremy to do an autopsy on since she isnt one to do it herself and she doesnt need wynonna to fuck it up,”right well lets head back got reports to write maybe you can join” nicole nudged the girls shoulder before getting into the car waiting for her to enter and shivered at the cold air that came in with wynonna as she got her self in next to nicole.

Once they made it back nicole sent wynonna off to go grabbed jeremy from where ever he was in the station, while she waited she checked her phone to see how the PurgPod ratings were going this week, so far she's gained two new listeners, to the world it might seem small but to nicole it was big adding a total of fifty people now in purgatory and around ten from outside prutory who actually listened to her podcast. She didn't even know why she had called it the PurgPod it sounded cool at the time and still does since it was short and sweet.

“Earth to haught!” the sound of Wynonna's voice ringing through her ears which caused her to get out of her little daydream she had going on,” oh you found him cool” she smiled getting them to help her with the body bringing it into the morgue.

“Dont let wynonna in here to watch god knows what she will fuck up”

“I will not fuck up anythign thats your jump nicole!” Wynonna protested as Nicole just rolled her eyes and pulled her out of the room to leave Jeremy alone to do this research and report. 

“Wanna come join me with the report?” Nicole smiled and gasped suddenly feeling wynonna loosen on her grip and watched her run down the hall taking that as a no for an answer, “earp” she chuckled to herself and walked down to her desk logging back onto her computer and started writing it out.

Just as nicole was coming to an end of this report she noticed someone of something in the corner of her eye but when she looked up it was gone, she shrugged it off and tried to get stuck back into the report since she didn't have much more to go, that's when she saw it again, long brown hair in a flowing baby blue skirt with a white crop top on and knee high heels in a light grey, nicole found it weird how a woman could wear that in winter when it was cold out.

“Cya nicole” she heard someone's voice seeing it was wynonna's smiling to herself knowing she's properly made a new friend in the station which was always a good sign now knowing she wouldn't be so lonely...she hoped. Her heart stopped seeing the other girl who was shorter look her way for a brief moment before she was gone, in a way she did look somewhat like wynonna maybe that was who she was talking about her sister waverly. She was cute, Nicole could say that at least. 

It was around 9pm by the time Nicole had got her report done and handed it to Nedley to let him check it in the morning. She smiled taking a quick brake to make herself a coffee which was always the same a cappuccino with a little bit of cinnamon ready to start her podcast, she doesn't do it every day of the week only a few times since it's not super popular but it's good to know people listen even when she does it live. 

To nicole this Podcast is like a baby to her since it was originally started for a way to let her grandfather hear how she was doing with her job and a way for her to cope in a new town all on her own, she never expected other people to listen to it so now to her it means more.

Nicole took big sips of her coffee and walked off into one off the small rooms where she normally records them live, nicole has not yet said her name or shown her face even though people may know its her voice but some don't and she thinks it's too early to show her face and she's not sure if it's right that she should.

“Hey guys welcome back to the purgPod as always i'm N and let's get into the news” she said in her normal happy voice”so uh i wanted to talk about something that had happened today but something even better happened to me i think” she took a moment “ i don't normally open up about me on this podcast because it's mainly for everyone to know what goes down in this town and have a little news but for a while god where do i begin...for a while i felt worthless coming into this job every day because my cases would always get handed off to someone else and so i grew jealous of it” she sighed sipping her coffee” i know it's wrong of me but that's how i felt at the time but today i felt like i really gotta connect with that girl and i think i'm now just starting to learn more about her and hopes we can be friends and she will stop stealing all my cases” she laughed lightly feeling a little good to vent it helped to clear her head out when she had bottled her emotions up not sure if she was going to blow or not if one more small thing hit her in anyway she didn't like or couldn't take she's always been like that since she got it from her mum and she hates it but has been trying to stop.

Nicole continued to talk about it more in depth for a bit before getting into some of the tea from today and how things are going before she ended it off for this night and quickly uploaded it onto the Purgpod youtube channel she had made for people who couldn't make it to the lives.

All and all Nicole is so glad for how today turned out now feeling hopeful for the future knowing that just maybe nedley will give her some causes she knows she is ready to take them. She's always been good at her job...well the best she can be that is.

As nicole walked out in the chirps night air she couldn't stop thinking about wynonna's sister, why would she show up the day she talks about her to the station if she's never seen her before, she's sure she has around town but she never got a good enough look at the girl and that's what enticed her to learn more about the younger earp and the best way she knew how would be to ask wynonna questions and hopefully one day get to meet her mystery siser.

note  
well im sorry for not a lot of wavelry in this first part!! I promise she comes Ibn the next like first thing could take me longer to write since im now back at school in year 10 and things a crazy haha but I really hope I have improved and this could be a fit that I might actually like.

I also want to say sorry for any spelling mistakes haha if I spot any I will probably be fixing them over time :)


	2. the girl at Shortys doesn't look like she's from Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waverly gets a little idea about the new girl and wants to learn more now knowing she knows who runs the podcast she so badly wants to write about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while writing this pic takes time since im in school and I have lost all my energy because im so tired so again any spelling mistakes im sorry but here we go :)

“OW shit” waverly hissed, feeling the knife coiled with her skin, she sucked on her finger and moved around the tiny homestead kitchen to get a band-aid. She didn't mean to cut herself as she was cooking dinner waiting for her sister to get home from work. The only reason she wants so focused was because she found a new Podcast.

It wasn't like any of the ones she has listened to in the past. It felt more real and it was in purgatory since it was called Purgpod, she found it cute and unique but she mostly likes the mystorest sexy voice on the other end of her phone. Once she got a band aid on she hopped back into her chopping listening to what she believes is a woman going on about some cases that happened this week. 

“Im home” wynonna called out smalling the door shut which went unnoticed to the young earp, “ayeoo..we listened to the sexy lady again” wynonna teased taking a seat at the table and stared up at her.

“Shut up” waverly rolled her eyes feeling blush creep onto her cheeks, she hated that she told her sister she listened because she has not shut up ever since because she knows that wavelry likes the girl's voice and how it helps her sleep at night. That's weird right?.

“Well it's not my fault you like the voice then again let you do you” 

Wavelry watched her sister get up and grab the bottle of whisky” Oh how is that new peace coming along?” Wynonna nudged her shoulder.

“It's fine I guess” wavelry said simply and sighed. Deep down she knew it wasn't a good story about why purgatory should have more options to vegan foods since no one would really care if she wanted to make a name for herself she's gotta find something more interesting,”what if i do a piece on the purgpod i know you know whos behind it why won't you tell me” waverly pouted practically begging her with her eyes to spill.

“No can do waves she wants her name not mentioned if you want to do this you got to yourself” wynonna said before leaving the room leaving wavelry alone with her thoughts and podcast girl.

As the next morning came Waverly tossed and turned feeling the sun in her eyes”mother fudger” she hissed and groaned reluctantly getting out of her warm and cozy bed, she had a shift today at shortys, she hated morning shifts and tried to avoid them but she couldn't this time round. Shuffling her way on the hardwood floor being to lay to exactly use her legs at this time to the bathroom she pulls out her phone and puts on an old video of the podcast setting it down and stripping herself from her clothes stepping into the shower to do her hair, wynonna calls her addicted to this podcast but in her defiance someone who has a good voice should not make something like this because that's what got her hooked alongside the stories she has to say. 

Once she was done with her shower waverly turned the tapps off running her hands through her hair getting any extra hair out hearing it splash onto the floor, as she stepped out she survived from the cold air quickly grabbing her towel and drying herself off so she can get into her work uniform which never really took her all that long in the first place.

By the time she finished getting dry and drying her hair out she managed to get herself done quicker then normal and shuffled her way back down the creaky stairs trying not to wake up her sister, waverly pulled on her fluffy coat and walked out the door into the snow heading to her jeep before driving off before she decides to just call in sick even though she knows she’d feel really guilty if she did.  
“Cappuccino to go?”  
Waverly jumped as she was busy whipping down the old bars counter since the person from the night before didn't do a good job- leaving behind the sticky beer- but it gave her something to keep her hands busy with. Waverly turned around seeing a tall figure by the entryway making their way down” sure thing uh..” she froze seeing the face in front of her. It was a girl looking to be in her mid 20’s long locks of ginger hair that sparkled in the dimly lit room in a braid under the hat that tooked to big for her face, she had a beauty mark under one of her eyes and had a smile that gave waverly butterflies inside.

“Are you new?” wwavelry blurted out since she had not recognised any ginger cops in town. Her question caused the taller women to chuckle making it harder for wavelry to hid the growing blush on her cheeks, how could someone she doesn't know make her react this way, maybe it was how she confidently walked in here with a little sway to her hips the ones waverly caught herself staring at.

“I've been meaning to get out more and introduce my self to people im Nicole haught” Nicole had a slight pur to her voice staring at the women in front of her letting her lips part a little and pulled her hand out to shake the girls over the counter, “and you are Waverly Earp here your a popular girl around her” the smile Nicole flashed didn't go unnoticed by Waverly and she hummed turning slightly to make her that coffee she wanted, something about the girls voice felt oddly familiar to Waverly, how it was warm and felt like it could put her to sleep but brushed the thoughts away.

“So then uh nicole..how long have you been in purgatory” waverly bit her lip grabbing a to go cup for the coffee letting the warm liquid pour into the cup.

Nicole smiled seeing the women wanting to talk and took a seat on one of the old rusty chairs that squeaked a little when you spin on it ”it's been maybe a month or so” she sighed and took off her hat brushing away and baby hairs.

Wavlery nodded watching with her eyes at how even the smallest thing Nicole seemed to do causes her panic, she was too busy watching she didn't notice the milk overflow in the cup a little” shit” she mumbled under her breath getting a wet cloth to wipe it up feeling red in the face when nicole's little giggle left her mouth.

“I'm sorry about that” waverly said a little shaky and put a lid onto the cup before handing it over wiping her shirt down a little, “hey no its ok accidents can happen not to worry and thanks again waverly hope to see you another morning” nicole smiled trying not to make the girl anymore embarrassed then what she probably was, she got up off the bar stool brushing her baby hairs back and put on her hat again noticing the way waverlys eyes seemed to follow along, “cya” Nicole winked walking off with a sway to her hips causing waverly to blush her look down at her ass before realising where she was looking and looked back up waving her goodbye softly, she knows if she comes in every morning for their shit coffee she will definitely change her work schedules. 

The more Waverly work throughout the day the more she started to think of Nicole more, something about the ginger hair it wasnt something you saw everyday in purgatory. Anybody if they looked hard enough could tell that Nicole was from purgatory she could tell but then again she knows almost everyone in the town since shirtus is a hot spot for a lot of people to visit. The way the girl spoke was a little different as well she was direct and quick to the points for most things but her voice was soothing like butter, the way words could roll off the girls tongue with the thick Canadin accent that would often slip out at certain words.

By the time it got around lunchtime waverly knew her shift was over and finished up making her sister some lunch before clocking out and having a small chat to shorty on her way, as she made it out side waverly pulled out her phone and cheek the purgpod finding one she wanted to listen to, she shuffled her way through the thick snow to her jeep and jumped up getting into the car.

As she was driving back to the station to deliver her sister her lunch since Wynonna is too lazy to and waverly gets a free meal since Shorty loves her enough he doesn't care since she does follow the rules anyways.

She hummed along to the mystery girl's voice, the more she thought about it the more she thinks she heard it already in person. Wavelry always loved to solve a mystery always has that's why she wanted to be a journalist in the first place,”ugh why does video audio sound so different at times'' she huffed parking up her jeep in front of the station, she tried to stall listening to the voice more to see if she could hear it floating throughout the station. Wavelry stepped down slipping in the snow and squeaked lightly hearing someone chuckle in the distance, “wynonna! Stop” she glared at her sister watching her walk over and taking her lunch before helping waverly up”thanks” waverly rolled her eyes and wiped off the snow,”you going now or going?” Wynonna looked at her, not sure if she would stay or not.

“No, I'll stay” Waverly grinned and started making her way into the building. 

Wavelry hummed entering the warm air glad to be inside again she does not do well with the cold,”well i'll be down in BBD so i'll see you there if you show” wynonna scratched the time of her head and Waverly huffed trying to brush her baby hairs back down, she decided to look around seeing if she could find anyone new, as she rounded the corner of the slightly dimmed room she saw lonnie by his desk and nicole at the other still with the cup from this morning meaning it must be empty by now, but no one new.

“Hey Nicole” waverly piped up deciding she would talk to her instead and get to know her if there was no one new in the station other than the redhead. 

She watched as the girl looked up from her work computer looking a little in daze, watching as the girl smiled over to her made waverly blush a little, she could already feel the butterflies building back up in her stomach.

“Hey waverly” Nicole grinned leaning a little forward on her hand where she had rested her chin,” i thought you wouldn't step foot in here...oh then again your sister i bet that's why”  
Waverly nodded and pointed her finger out moving it in a way to ask if she could come in and watched the girl give a simple nod, she hummed licking her lips lightly and walked her way through pulling a chair over to sit with the girl,”so whatcha working on” waverly squinted her eyes at her computer screen trying to read what she had before nicole quickly turned the tab out of panic, she found it weird that she hid it but then again they don't know each other all that well and it could be privet after all.

They ended up chatting for a while seeing what it was Nicole was up to about the new case she heard on the podcast, she had asked the girl if she was close to the person who made it and watched as she simply nodded seeing she must know who it was.

“So uh im a journalist well i'd like to be and got my blog up do you think you could maybe tell my the mystery girl and in hopes i can get to talk to her about it of course id keep her privet i just think people out there might wanna hear about our small quirky town” nciole watched as Waverly eyes lit up as she spoke biting her lip knowing she was the girl.

Nicole had to think about it for a while. She didn't really wanna put herself since it was originally for her grandfather and now that other townspeople knew she wasn't so sure saying who she was would be a good idea in case people would hate her or think differently.

“I'll have to ask them about it and yea i'll get back to you here” Nicole mumbled looking around for a sticky note and wrote down her number feeling like a teen handing it out to cute girls she liked. 

Wavelry blushed as she wrote down her number and handed it to her,”thanks i'll see you around then..” she stopped and glanced down at her badge and poked at it”haught” she said in a more of a teasing tone before getting up and heading down to her sister and jeremy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was later in the evening when wavelrys phone started ringing playing some shity pop song, “GET YOUR PHONE” Wynonna's voice ripped through the old wooden house clearly annoyed but the ringtone since Waverly hasn't changed it since high school, 

“Im coming jeez” she rushed her words walking down the stairs in her nice baby pink slik pajama set which she had gotten last christmas. Wavelry rounded the hall to the kitchen where she had left it and picked it up to see Nicole's name pop up. She grinned like an idiot at her phone since she had texted her a couple hours ago.

“Hey earp” the girls calming voice said on the other line of the phone causing her to smile,”hey haught and to what do i owe the pleasure” she looked over seeing her sister wiggle her eyebrows and rolled her eyes walking off to ignore her”oh i was just going to uh…” she could hear the slight panic in her voice”that your time it's ok” wavelry said softly to reassure her.

Nicole smiled and took a deep breath”i'm going to tell you who does the podcast” she said quickly before she regrets her choice, she had been thinking about it long and hard if it would be good or not but that way she remember who happy waverly got talking about it and the dam smile that made her cave, nicole could tell that something about this girl was going to cause her a lot of problems.

hey guys part 3 should come around the same time a week or so cheek my instagram for updates here and there @haught.daddy


End file.
